DONT Go !
by haidapuspa65
Summary: Bagaimana jika Chen dan Kai bersatu /? Ah okay mianhae aku tidak pandai membuat sumarry :( Happy Reading :D


"Hyung .. , kenapa kau pergi hyung? Disini aku menunggumu kembali hyung" tampak seseorang berdiri di depan ku kata-katanya menampakkan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam nadanyapun terdengar lirih. Disebelahku tampak cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"…..

Chen POV

Lapangan basket , apa yang kau fikirkan saat mendengar atau melihat tempat itu ?, hanya sebuah lapangan biasa kah ? atau bahkan lebih ?, menurutku lapangan basket itu sangat lah spesial , kau tau kenapa ? banyak hal yang terjadi padaku dan padanya karena lapangan ini ,

Duk..Duk.. Duk terdengar bola yang sedang di pantulkan, suara derap langkah kakipun terdengar mengiringi suara pantulan tersebut.

" Kai , bisa kah kau ambilkan bola itu ?" Pinta ku sembari sedikit melakukan puppy eyes agar dia mau melakukan permintaanku itu.

"Ah hyung~ , kau terlihat sangat…." Ucapan Kai terhenti sesaat, dia nampak berfikir sejenak .

"Apa ? aku terlihat seperti apa ?" Ujarku sembari mendekatinya , Kaipun memasang wajah yang bisa di bilang cool , dan mulai mengeluarkan smirk andalanya

"Menjijikkan hyung. Pffftt" Ucapnya lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri karena takut kelepasan tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Ya!, kalau begitu ayo kita tanding,siapa yang menang harus ditraktir Jajangmyeon oleh yang kalah , Otte ?" Ujarku.

"Kalau bisa menang silahkan saja" Ujar Kai langsung merebut bola yang sedang ku pegang.

"Ya! Kembali kau kemari , aku akan menang kali ini , kau yang akan kalah pabbo" Ucapku sambil mengejar bola yang berada di tangan kai, Untuk kali ini saja aku juga akan melupakannya .

"Aigoo mengapa sangat melelahkan sekali , yah hyung kau kalah kan ?" Ujar Kai sambil mengambil air mineral dan meminumnya . lalu akupun menghampirinya.

"Hus enak saja bukannya kau yang kalah ?, jangan memutar balikkan fakta , kka belikan aku jajangmyeon yang di ujung jalan sana, ppaliwa." Ujarku, Kai pun terkikik geli karena ulahku. 'ah tawanya begitu manis ya , apa aku menyukainya?' batin ku berbicara

Flashback On

"Jangan kau sukai dia atau dia akan mati!" ujar lelaki bertubuh kekar yang membawa pisau , dengan nada marah ia menodong(?)kan pisaunya ke leher seseorang yang bisa di bilang aku menyukai , ah tidak aku mencintainya .

"Tapi siapa kau ? mau apa kau dengan Kris-Ge ? jangan sakiti dia" ujarku sembari bersimpuh di dekat lelaki itu agar Kris-ge dibebaskan.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku , sekarang aku akan bertanya satu hal pada mu ,apa kau menyukainya?" ujar lelaki itu tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Aku tidak menyukainya…."ucapanku terhenti sebentar, aku dapah melihat mata lelaki tersebut nampak memancarkan keterkejutan atas penuturanku yang sebelumnya, namun ia masih mendengarkan untuk kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Tapi.., aku mencintainya"lanjutku dengan mantap , kulihat matanya m ulai menggelap dan menampakkan suatu kemarahan yang amat sangat besar.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyukainya atau kau mati!"

Flashback Off

"Yah hyung !, kau tak apa ?, tadi aku melihat mu melamun , dan langsung berlari kemari" Ujar Kai sembari menepuk pundakku , dia terlihat terengah-engah sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ah , aku baik-baik saja , jajangmyeonnya mana? Bukan kah ku suruh kau membelinya?"Ucapku.

"Ah, tadi aku sudah membelinya hyung , tapi saat kembali kesini ku lihat kau melamun jadi aku jatuhkan makanan itu ,mianhae hyung" ujar kai sembari tersenyum tanpa dosa, akupun hanya mendesis sebentar lalu mengambil handphone ku siapa tau ada yang penting, dan ternyata tidak.

"Ah sudah sore , ayo kita pulang ,suho hyung pasti menunggu kita" ujar ku sembari membereskan bawaanku.

"Ne, ah iya hyung aku mau menanyakan sesuatu bolehkah ?" ucapnya sembari melirik sebentar ke arahku.

"Tanyakan apa saja padaku" ujarku

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seorang yeoja?" tanyanya sambil meminum minuman yang tadi ia beli

DEG!

'kenapa dia menanyakan itu, apa dia tau masa kelam ku itu?' batinku berbicara

"Waeyo ? kau ada masalah dengan yeoja huh ?" aku melirik ke arahnya dan dia tersenyum

"Aniya , bukan seperti itu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku merasa yeoja itu menyeramkan , apa kau setuju hyung ?kkk" ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Entahlah aku pun tak mengerti " jawabku

' Kau benar Kai, yeoja itu menyeramkan' batinku berbicara kembali

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
